yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Dimension Dragons
| romaji = Fō Dimenshon Doragon | image = ArcV_147.png | caption = Yuya Sakaki with (from left to right) "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon". | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * Invasion: Vengeance | tcg = * Star Pack ARC-V * 2015 Mega-Tins * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Wing Raiders * Starter Deck - Yuya * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Dragon Decks * Duel Power * Fists of the Gadgets | ocg = * The Rarity Collection * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Gold Pack 2016 * Starter Deck 2016 * Dimension Box Limited Edition * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box | korea = Invasion of Venom: Giant Edition | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * ARC-V Special Oneshot * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Four Dimension DragonsWeekly Shōnen Jump 2016, Issue 46 Dimension Box Limited Edition promotion ( Fō Dimenshon Doragon), referred to as the Ultimate Dragons ( の Chōten no Ryū) and/or Four Heavenly Dragons ( の Shiten no Ryū) in the anime, are a series of Dragon monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are used by Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Z-ARC. According to Leo Akaba, "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" are the strongest Dragons of their respective Summon mechanics. This caused Z-ARC to incorporate them into his Deck in order to satisfy his audience's selfish desire for more brutal exciting Duels. Overview Z-ARC was the original owner of these four dragons during his life in the Original Dimension, and he used them in a brutal manner to entertain the audience. According to Ray Akaba, the four dragons were angry at mankind for forcing them to fight brutally for their entertainment. When the ARC System gave them physical bodies, they became self-aware and their anger was intensified by Z-ARC's desire for power, resulting in them attacking the world. One day, the dragons and their master fused together to form Supreme King Z-ARC, who continued to lay waste to the world until Ray used four cards to split it with herself and the Original Dimension. The dragons were sent to each of the Four Dimensions, where they became owned by each of Z-ARC's reincarnations. "Odd-Eyes Dragon" was transformed into "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" when Pendulum Summoning surfaced in the Standard Dimension. Ever since then, the four dragons have been searching for each other in an attempt to become one again; eventually succeeding as their owners defeated and absorbed one another, and resulting in Z-ARC's revival. Following Z-ARC's defeat, the four dragons came into Yuya's possession, who was reluctant to use them besides "Odd-Eyes" out of fear that he might merge with them again and reawaken Z-ARC's soul within Riley. When Yuya finally resolved to Summon them at once he could hear their voices, but instead of feeling their anger he learned that they were afraid of Ray and wanted to stop her resurrection. Yuya assured them that they shouldn't be afraid and were strong on their own without needing Z-ARC nor the Supreme King Dragon. In response, the four dragons began to actively support Yuya during Duels as well by helping him grab Action Cards. During Yuya's third Duel against Declan, he realized that the dragons are actually genuinely wanted to make people and other monsters smile just like Z-ARC and only became violent because the audience asked and selfishly desired for it, and could feel their regret over it. Yuya was ultimately able to help the dragons accomplish this, which in turn seemed to calm their anger and make Z-ARC's soul within Riley smile. Abilities The "Dimension Dragons" resonate when in close proximity of each other, whether they are summoned during a Duel or not. Additionally, they can influence their owners to summon them if the conditions for their summoning are met. When facing off against each other or one is summoned, or about to be summoned while in the presence of another, their owners suffer an intense burning pain in their chest. In the case of the former, it may cause them to enter an awakened state, Dueling ferociously until their opponent is defeated, although they are capable of returning to their senses during the Duel. The Dragons also appear to be able to cause their owner to synchronize with a counterpart if they happen to be in the same dimension. The "Dimension Dragons" are capable of traveling through dimensions in order to search for one another; Yugo stated that he was guided to both the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City and the Standard Dimension's Paradise City by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"; while Yuri complained about "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" taking him to New Domino City. When one of them is defeated at their opponent;s might, its owner is absorbed into one of their dimensional counterparts. In Yuto's case, despite having lost to Yugo, he was absorbed by Yuya who was closer to his position. However ownership of the "Dimension Dragons" seems to be determined by the dragons themselves, as Yuto only gave Yuya "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" after the dragon conveyed its will to him. When all four "Dimension Dragons" have been summoned in the same location, a distortion in the sky appears and the dragons' owners all Awaken. In addition, the dragons that are controlled by Yuya himself emitted an aura of darkness similar to the one he emits while Awakened. Each of the Dimension Dragons' names uses the following structure: "of the monster or the owner + Mechanic Name + Dragon". They each have 2500 ATK (except "Starving Venom") and 2000 DEF (like most of the past main protagonists' aces), and their Attribute is DARK (except "Clear Wing"). In the anime, all of them share a common trait of their effects only affecting Level 5 or higher monsters and, with the exception of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", are related to ATK. Their attack and effect names also follow similar patterns: the effect names are simply two English words, while their attack names follow the same pattern as previous Dragons, primarily the base "-Eyes" Dragons; "word no English words." In the dub, the Dimension Dragons' attack names are simply three English words. Members Variations Over the course of the anime, Yuya and his dimensional counterparts receive newer forms of their "Dimension Dragons" by using them as Material for the three types of Extra Deck Summoning (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz). Their manga counterparts also happen to evolve, retaining their Pendulum nature for the Extra Deck members. Downgraded Evolution Hybrid Unification Corrupted Trivia * The alternative name "Four Heavenly Dragons" may be a reference to the "Four Heavenly Kings". * All of the upgraded forms of the "Four Dimension Dragons" have 500 more ATK and, excluding the "Pendulum Dragon" Fusion Monsters, 500 more DEF than their base forms. * Each dragons' color scheme is based off of its Monster Card type. ** Odd-Eyes: Red, the color of the right Pendulum Scale on Pendulum Monsters, and orange, the color of Effect Monsters. *** This is further supported by its manga counterpart's blue color scheme, which is the color of the left Pendulum Scale. ** Dark Rebellion: Black, the color of Xyz Monsters. ** Clear Wing: White, the color of Synchro Monsters. ** Starving Venom: Purple, the color of Fusion Monsters. * Each of the dragons' Japanese summoning chants mention a certain body part. ** Odd-Eyes: Eyes ** Dark Rebellion & Starving Venom: Fangs ** Clear Wing: Wings * Each of the dragons have been the cover card of a Booster pack whose name was changed in the TCG. ** Odd-Eyes: The Duelist Advent → Duelist Alliance ** Dark Rebellion: Next Challengers → The New Challengers ** Clear Wing: Crossover Souls → Crossed Souls ** Starving Venom: Invasion of Venom → Invasion: Vengeance * The "Four Dimension Dragons" were both revealed and released in reverse order of compared to their respective Summon mechanics, starting with "Odd-Eyes" (Pendulum), followed by "Dark Rebellion" (Xyz), then "Clear Wing" (Synchro) and lastly, "Starving Venom" (Fusion). * The "Four Dimension Dragons" were given alternate artworks in Dimension Box Limited Edition (OCG) and Legendary Dragon Decks (TCG). These new artworks appears to be based on the animation sequences used for them attacking, or using their effects, in the anime. * Each of the dragons have a unique trait from the other three. ** Odd-Eyes: The only one to be a Main Deck monster instead of an Extra Deck monster. ** Dark Rebellion: The only one to have a Rank instead of a Level. ** Clear Wing: The only one to be a WIND monster instead of a DARK monster. ** Starving Venom: The only one to have 2800 ATK instead of 2500. * "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" is the only "Dimension Dragon" that has also appeared in the manga; the others have all been replaced by counterparts. * The dragons are used by their respective counterparts to finish off another counterpart. ** Yugo (Clear Wing) against Yuto (Dark Rebellion) ** Yuri (Starving Venom) against Yugo (Clear Wing) ** Yuya (Odd-Eyes) against Yuri (Starving Venom) * Each of the dragons are apart of at least two archetypes. ** Odd-Eyes: "Odd-Eyes" and "Pendulum Dragon". ** Dark Rebellion: "Rebellion" and "Xyz Dragon". ** Clear Wing: "Clear Wing" and "Synchro Dragon". ** Starving Venom: "Starving Venom", "Venom", and "Fusion Dragon". References Notes